


On Fire For You

by codepink



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, a/b/o au, mostly smut but heavy plot as well, soft changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codepink/pseuds/codepink
Summary: It makes him feel weak, small even, like he felt during No Mercy. Back when everyone hated him because they didn’t understand why Starship would put a human in a group of wolves.





	

“Hyung, you need to leave like right now.”

Changkyun was so embarrassed that he failed to realize the door was unlocked. His heat had hit quick, in the middle of the night, and he hurriedly locked himself in the bathroom. Tried to at least.

He failed and Hoseok was standing in front of him. Changkyun was naked, save for the socks on his feet, and he couldn’t even move to cover himself up.

“Please.” He begged, “Leave.”

Changkyun doubled over when a new wave of heat coiled in his stomach. After being on suppressants for so long, his heat was extremely painful. Almost to the point of making him cry. Almost.

He actually did start to cry when he was brought to his knees from the pain. The bathroom floor was cold but his body was too warm. He shivered and held his stomach a little tighter. Willing it to go away.

Hoseok said nothing and just stared. His face was unreadable and if Changkyun was honest, a little scary. His eyes were dark and pupils blown out bigger than Changkyun’s seen before.

It makes him feel weak, small even, like he felt during No Mercy. Back when everyone hated him because they didn’t understand why Starship would put a _human_ in a group of wolves.

They out casted him, like everyone always does, and the damage was done. Sure they’re fine now and have moved past everything with no grudges. But it still hurts to think about sometimes.

“I can explain.”

Except he can’t explain. He can’t explain why he was in the group or why he was hiding himself this whole time. Or why he secretly always wished someone would find out.

Though now that someone has it’s horrifying. Hoseok is strong, even for an alpha, and could easily hurt Changkyun if he wanted to. He could hold him down and do whatever he wanted and Changkyun wouldn’t fight it. Couldn’t fight it.

The thought terrified and, he’s ashamed to admit, turned him on too.

“Hyung, please go away. I can handle this myself.”

And really he can because he’s been doing it his whole life. He only started to take suppressants when he was auditioning for companies, afraid they wouldn’t want an omega as an idol. Too much work.

“No.” 

The word was said with finality and Changkyun gulped, unable to look up at the older. He didn’t want to see that predatory smirk or that ‘i’m planning something’ grin he was so use to getting from alphas.

Changkyun curled into himself and started sobbing. He was pretty sure he was getting the floor underneath him incredibly wet and it made him so uncomfortable. He was also pretty sure he was hard, like rock hard, and that mortified him even more.

“Changkyun,” Hoseok started and Changkyun could see the other kneel in front of him on the floor. “Look at me.”

But Changkyun just shook his head. He was scared of not knowing what Hoseok was going to do or say to him. The much bigger man could do anything and Changkyun shivered.

“Look.” Hoseok’s hand slipped under Changkyun’s chin and forced the youngest to finally look him the eye. He felt so bad after seeing the mess Changkyun had become from him being in the room now.

Changkyun’s cheeks were red like there was a fire under them. There were off colored tear streaks down his cheeks and blood on his lips. Probably from biting them to keep quiet earlier, before Hoseok interrupted.

Changkyun was thoroughly and genuinely surprised when he looked at Hoseok finally. There was no predatory smirk or deceiving grins like he thought.

Instead he saw sincerity behind the older’s golden eyes, tinted with red from being in close proximity to an omega in heat. The older wasn’t smiling but he wasn’t frowning either. His face was just neutral like it normally was off camera.

“You’re an omega?” 

It was a simple question but one Changkyun had tried so hard to avoid. He had been teased about being one for a great portion of his life, it’d absolutely destroy him if the group did too.

Changkyun just sobs a little harder because he messed everything up. Everyone was finally happy and everyone doted on him and spoiled him as the youngest now.

To think it could all change, get ripped away, because he missed one too many doses of a medicine that made him feel worse than when he was in heat.

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay.” Hoseok shushed him and pulled him into a hug.

Changkyun took a big breath of air and that was a mistake. Hoseok usually smelled like fruit and it was always so subtle, barely there at all. It was the suppressants making Changkyun unable to smell any of them. 

This time the smell was completely different. It wasn’t subtle at all and the smell of fruit hit him like a punch to the gut. Not to mention the smell of arousal pouring off of Hoseok.

Changkyun moaned, didn’t mean to, but he did. And that just sent more of the delicious smell into his lungs until he felt like he was suffocating in it. He would gladly choke on it if it happened. Changkyun moaned again.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok’s voice was shaky, barely keeping himself together. But he had to keep calm so he didn’t scare the younger. But it was difficult in a closed space and their bodies so close together.

“I-I don’t know.”

And Changkyun didn’t know how he felt at that moment. He felt relieved that Hoseok didn’t seem to want to hurt him. He felt aroused from the all the attention and most importantly really horny.

Hoseok couldn’t even imagine what heat must be like because alphas don’t get them. But he’s seen and been with plenty of omegas to know how everything works. 

Something soaks into the knees of his sweat pants where he’s kneeling and Hoseok decides they both need a shower. Preferably Changkyun because he’d flood the whole dorm if Hoseok didn’t help somehow. He felt obligated to.

“Wanna take a shower?” 

Hoseok practically whispered it against the younger’s cheek, not wanting to startle him anymore then he already was.

Changkyun nodded because warm water, or maybe cold, would definitely help a lot. But his knees felt like jelly and if he were to be honest he probably was too weak to stand.

Hopefully Hoseok got the hint when the older stood up but Changkyun didn’t. It was still rather embarrassing for Hoseok to be helping him. The older reached down and helped get Changkyun standing again.

Immediately he realized two things. One, he definitely was too weak to stand none the less take a shower. And two, he was leaking really badly now that he’s had a lungful of alpha.

Changkyun grimaced and tried to cross his legs hoping it’d help the flow. It did not. Hoseok looked sympathetic as he let go of Changkyun briefly to turn on the water.

When steam started rolling out of the shower, Hoseok helped the youngest out of his socks and under the stream of water. Changkyun sighed because Hoseok had gotten the temperature just right.

“Are you gonna... uh... leave or stay?” Hopefully leave. 

“Stay. Just to make sure you’re okay, is that okay?” Hoseok sat on the toilet seat and adverted his eyes from Changkyun’s naked body. The younger was grateful.

“Yes.” 

Changkyun pulled the curtain shut and tried not to groan as the hot water mixed with the liquids he was leaking all over the place. It made him feel even more relieved when he heard Hoseok turn on a game on his phone. Where he got it Changkyun didn’t know.

“So uh...” Hoseok said trying to start a much needed conversation. “You’re an omega?” Hoseok asked just get confirmation.

Changkyun nodded before realizing the older couldn’t see him and he cleared his throat before speaking. His throat felt raw from the crying and the burning in his stomach.

“Yes I am an omega.” Admitting felt both really good and really bad. He’s happy that someone knows now and he won’t have to work so hard to hide it. He’s sad because now everyone’s gonna fight over him.

“Oh.”

And then the bathroom was plunged into silence again and it was nerve wracking. Changkyun made sure to put extra soap in places he knew he’d need it. The muscles in his thighs burned from being on the floor for so long.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?” 

Hoseok’s voice sounded a little strained and Changkyun knew this must be hard on him too. So far he’d showed no signs of being bothered but Changkyun knew alphas suffered too from the smell of the heat. 

Changkyun sniffs the air and deems that his smell is at least dissipating with the steam and the smell of soap. He knew Hoseok needed a shower too so he sighed and resigned to his fate.

“Get in with me?” Changkyun just wanted to smell the older again. Feel his arms around him and possible other places but Changkyun tried to not think about dirty thoughts.

There was no answer but there was the rustling of fabric before the curtain was opened. Changkyun closed his eyes because he didn’t want to make matters worse by looking at the older’s private zone.

“You okay?” Hoseok asks and reaches over Changkyun to make the water a little warmer. He also reaches up and moves the shower head so that they’re both standing half way in the spray of water.

Changkyun just nodded. He blindly reached out behind him to find Hoseok’s hands. And when he found them he pulled the taller’s arms around his waist.

Instantly the burning died down a bit and Changkyun groaned, the noise low in the back of his throat. He pulled Hoseok’s hands flat against his stomach, fingers splaying over Changkyun’s baby fat.

“Does this help?” Hoseok sounded extra strained and Changkyun could feel the other tense up behind him. 

Hoseok stood with his hips awkwardly positioned to avoid bumping his erection against Changkyun. Which would probably do the opposite of help the situation.

“Yes, hyung. Please stay?” Changkyun didn’t want to be alone even if he was going to be alone later to take care of himself. 

“Of course.” Hoseok rested his head on top of Changkyun’s and pushed his hands a little more into the soft part of Changkyun’s stomach.

Changkyun moaned again. This time it was from the sudden spike of arousal that boiled in his stomach under his hyung’s hands. He leaned back into the others chest and sighed for the uncountable time that night.

Changkyun could feel Hoseok shift back away from him when he leaned on him. And Changkyun could smell how turned on he was and he felt guilty for bringing him into this pain too.

He threw caution to the wind and slowly guided Hoseok’s hands lower and lower on his hips, towards where he wanted most to be touched. At this point any minute amount of relief would be more than welcome. 

“Changkyun,” Hoseok’s tone sounded like a warning but Changkyun ignored it.

“Shut up.” Changkyun kept his eyes closed and got Hoseok’s hands to right above where his hard-on touched his stomach. Hoseok tried to pull away and the youngest actually teared up.

“Please, it hurts. I only need a little. _Please_.” Changkyun hated to beg for anything in his life but he was in such uncomfortable pain that he needed anything, something to help.

“You sure?” Hoseok gulped and Changkyun could hear his heart rate skyrocket.

Changkyun just nodded and Hoseok moved Changkyun’s hands away from his crotch. Hoseok moved one arm around Changkyun’s chest to pull him closer.

The other hand slipped over the slightly curved shaft of the maknae’s dick. Changkyun’s moan was so loud Hoseok thought they would wake someone up at this rate.

Hoseok didn’t want to tease the younger and put him through more torture.

Changkyun saw a burst of colored lights behind his eyelids and Hoseok’s hand moved to stroke him off rather quickly. The pressure uncoiled a bit in his stomach but it wasn’t enough. But he didn’t wanna ask for more.

So he just stood there, under the hot water, and let Hoseok help him. The older hooked his chin over Changkyun’s shoulder and Changkyun knew he was watching his own hand move over the younger.

“You should see this, ‘Kyun.” Hoseok whispers and pushes his hips against the swell of Changkyun’s wonderful ass. This just causes Changkyun to tense up, fingers curling and uncurling around Hoseok’s biceps.

“Don’t wanna.” Changkyun’s normally low voice is growing in pitch the longer Hoseok is touching him.

“Look at it, Changkyun.” Hoseok growled against the shell of Changkyun’s ear and the alpha tone behind it brought out the true omega in Changkyun.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked down with weary eyes. He gasped when Hoseok flicked his wrist and started rubbing the tip of his finger against the tip of the dick in his hand.

“I’ve got you, baby. It’s okay.” Hoseok pecked him on the cheek and moved his hips a little, trying to get friction on his unbelievably hard dick. “Can I hump you?”

Changkyun just nodded and pushed his hips back against the older’s. He could feel the definite outline of Hoseok’s dick against his ass and he moaned even louder than before.

Hoseok grinded against the supple cheeks of their maknae and grunted right in his ear. This apparently had the desired effect of the younger going completely limp in his arms.

“I-I’m not-” Changkyun swallowed the pit forming in his throat. He wasn’t going to last long like this. Trapped between Hoseok’s wonderful hand and his even more wonderful dick. “I-I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum baby, I got you.”

Changkyun saw nothing but black as he came completely undone all over his stomach and Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok kept grinding against him and kept jacking him off through the orgasm.

Hoseok made a little frustrated noise when Changkyun came. He wanted so desperately to cum too, it all becoming too much. 

“Will you touch me?” He hurriedly asked, pulling Changkyun’s hand to Hoseok’s cock. He didn’t wait for an answer before forcing Changkyun’s fingers closed around him. 

Changkyun blearily moved his hand, not really aware of his surroundings anymore. All he could feel was Hoseok. All he could smell was the overwhelming smell of Hoseok as he got closer to his own orgasm.

“H-hyung, please cum.” Changkyun still couldn’t see right and he was getting really tired and he felt like he’d drop at any moment. He’d probably pass out soon.

Hoseok’s hips stuttered for a moment before he was biting into Changkyun’s shoulder to quiet himself as he came. It was the most blinding orgasm he’s ever had. And he’s had a lot over the years. 

Changkyun went completely limp into Hoseok’s arms. The biting had burned and set a fire under his skin. It really hurt if he were really honest. 

“Ow.” He mumbled under his breath.

Hoseok came back to his senses and looked at the bite mark on Changkyun’s shoulder. It was starting to slowly bleed where his canine teeth had really dug in.

“I’m so sorry.” Hoseok immediately put his hand on the wound to stunt the bleeding. Hopefully it wasn’t too bad or Hyunwoo or the stylists were going to murder him.

“I-it’s okay.” The burning had stopped when Hoseok put his hand on it. It didn’t feel too bad now but his knees still felt the effect as he started falling, only to be caught before he hit the wall. Changkyun whimpered.

“I still got you, shh.” Hoseok cooed and turned the water off after making sure any cum was washed away. They both didn’t want everyone else to know what happened.

He slowly helped Changkyun out of the shower and grabbed a towel, not letting go of Changkyun. If he did he’d probably fall and break something on himself or in the bathroom.

Changkyun appreciated all the help and the gentleness that Hoseok treated him with. He allowed Hoseok to pat him dry, including between his legs. The water had only temporarily stopped the leaking and Changkyun blushed.

“Stay here a moment okay?” Hoseok wrapped and tucked the towel around Changkyun and moved away. But Changkyun reached out for him again.

“No, please don’t leave.” Changkyun suddenly felt panicked at the thought of Hoseok leaving and not coming back for him. Changkyun felt his eyes water up before the tears actually started.

“Shh, don’t cry. I just need to get some clothes.” Hoseok knew it best to not leave the vulnerable maknae alone so he sighed and wrapped a towel around his own waist.

He gently took Changkyun’s hands and opened the bathroom door. Changkyun stuck to him like glue on the off chance someone else was awake. God forbid anyone was.

They made their way over to the laundry folded on the couch to be sorted. Changkyun just stood there, quiet and shivering against Hoseok’s arm. Maybe it was the heat but he suddenly felt really cold.

“I’m cold.”

“I’ll find you something, baby.” 

Changkyun waited while Hoseok dug through all the clothes. Hoseok pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, the one he always wore to work out in. 

“Here.” Hoseok shoved them into his arms and told him to get dressed. Meanwhile Hoseok grabbed a pair of sweatpants, probably not even his, and slipped them on.

When they were both dressed is when the awkwardness came back in full swing.

“What now?” Changkyun asked. Would they part ways? Never speak of this again? Will Hoseok just leave him knowing full well his heat’s not even half way over yet? He starts to tear up again.

“Oh, you wanna sleep with me?” Hoseok suggested, squeezing Changkyun’s hands. “My smell might mask yours enough that no one else will know anything.”

“What about the schedules tomorrow? Or the day after?”

“I’ll talk to the managers. You can’t go out in public in heat, you’d get attacked.”

And Changkyun knew the older was right. He always was, well most of the time, and Changkyun trusted him with anything. Even in his heat induced haze he trusted the alpha.

“So, you wanna sleep with me?”

“Yes. _Please_.”

 

They had settled onto Hoseok’s bunk which surprisingly fit them rather comfortably. There was no words exchanged or anything said but it was still nice.

Changkyun smelled Hoseok everywhere around him. Not only coming from the older himself but from the mattress and the pillows and the clothes Changkyun was wearing.

He fell asleep like a baby, with Hoseok’s arm tight around his waist.

 

Changkyun blinked a few times and his eyes felt sticky. It was a struggle to get them open all the way and when he did he came face to face with Hoseok.

His stomach had started hurting again, this time even worse. Changkyun’s heat returned in full force and it felt like someone was repeatedly hitting him in the stomach.

“Hoseok.” Changkyun tried but was unable to lift his hand to get the others attention physically. “Hoseok hyung.” But still no answer. He whimpered and tried to roll over.

He rolled over until he was actually laying mostly on top of Hoseok. He pushed his face into the crook of his neck and whimpered. His dick twitched a little when Hoseok’s hands came to rest on his waist.

“Changkyun?” The older’s speech was so slurred that Changkyun barely understood him. He whimpered again and started to cry.

“Please, Hoseok wake up.”

Everything started to hurt especially everything below the waist. He pushes his hips down into Hoseok’s and moans through the tears he can’t stop from coming.

Hoseok’s hands tightened on his waist and the older shifted so Changkyun’s dick was on his thigh, lifting up a bit to rub against the younger.

“Baby?”

Changkyun started to sob because finally maybe the pain would stop. Hoseok could make it stop.

“It hurts.” He whimpers again and grinds down on Hoseok’s thick thigh. It felt good but not good enough and he sobbed again, feeling stupid for even crying in the first place.

“Oh... oh okay.” It finally dawned on Hoseok that Changkyun’s heat has spiked again.

He had to think quick because Minhyuk, the other alpha in the room, shifted and sniffed the air in his sleep. Hoseok couldn’t let the other find out Changkyun was in heat or there’d probably be a big fight.

“We can’t do this in here, baby.”

Hoseok was quick to get on his feet and pick up Changkyun. The younger yelped and buried his face in Hoseok’s neck to muffle any noise. He didn’t want anyone to wake up either.

Hoseok quickly, but carefully, took Changkyun to the living room. He had to think quick and he laid a towel down to prevent any stains. When he looked at Changkyun the younger already looked wrecked.

“Shh. It’ll be okay.”

Changkyun didn’t know what to do with his hands so he put them in Hoseok’s hair and pulled him forward. They hadn’t kissed at all earlier and Changkyun wanted it.

Changkyun pulled until their lips touched and Hoseok laid on top of him, thigh back between his legs. He moaned when warmth blossomed on his face from the kiss.

But he was impatient and growing more desperate by the minute. So he whimpered until Hoseok reciprocated. The elder’s tongue came to swipe against his bottom lip and Changkyun about combusted on the spot.

The kiss just escalated from there as Hoseok pushed up the t-shirt Changkyun was wearing until it was below his chin. Hoseok stopped the kiss to trail his lips down towards Changkyun’s chest.

Changkyun’s breath hitched and then accelerated when Hoseok kissed right above one of his nipples. This feeling was so different then anything he’d ever felt before. It was really intense already and Changkyun grabbed one of Hoseok’s hands.

Hoseok kept his mouth moving down until his nose was just below Changkyun’s navel. Changkyun was so hard that the sweat pants did nothing to conceal it. And he was sure he’d ruined another pair of pants that weren’t even his. 

Hoseok stopped kissing his stomach to hook fingers under the elastic of the pants. In one swift movement they were down by Changkyun’s ankles and Changkyun shivered at the sudden coldness on his legs.

“Lift your legs, please.” Hoseok instructed and tapped Changkyun’s thigh until the younger listened.

Changkyun lifted his legs, though they felt heavy, and Hoseok pulled his pants the rest of the way off. 

“Good boy, baby.” Hoseok had said with a smile as he went back to kissing around Changkyun’s crotch but not actually giving any attention to the younger’s erection.

“ _Please_.”

“What do you want to do?” 

“Anything. Please, hyung I-I can’t take it anymore. _Please_.”

Changkyun was on the verge of all out begging and crying if something didn’t happen soon. The pain in his gut was getting worse from Hoseok’s scent being everywhere around him.

Hoseok moved back up to kiss Changkyun but used his hands to pull Changkyun’s legs up so they were bent, with his feet flat on the bed. A very familiar position for Hoseok.

Changkyun was startled when Hoseok did that because he could feel everything leaking out of him and it was embarrassing. Changkyun covered his face when he knew he was blushing.

Hoseok moved down again but this time to lick and kiss at Changkyun’s neck and collarbones. He moved his hands down, from the back of Changkyun’s thighs, to right above where butt met leg.

“Can I touch you here?” Hoseok moved a hand down to Changkyun’s hole and pressed a little bit. Just enough to get his point across.

“Yes, please.”

Changkyun had never had anyone else to touch him there. He usually had to do it himself with either his hands or some cheap toy he got from a really shady store in Hong Kong.

Hoseok kept kissing Changkyun’s neck when he gently dipped a single finger into the slickness coming from Changkyun and pushed the finger into him.

Changkyun tensed up at the intrusion and clutched onto Hoseok’s neck for his life. He was sure if he were stronger he would be suffocating the older with how tight he’s holding on.

“ _More_.” Changkyun moans, sounding absolutely broken and needy. 

Hoseok wordlessly pushed another finger in, the glide made easy by the natural lube, and pulled back to really look into Changkyun’s eyes. “How far are we going?”

Changkyun couldn’t answer. All he could do is roll his hips down and push Hoseok’s fingers a little deeper. “ _More_.” Was the only thing he could say, tongue completely uncooperative.

Hoseok was hesitant but he added a third finger anyways. If this makes the younger feel better then he’d willingly keep going. 

When the fingers probed deeper and hit something inside him, Changkyun mewled and arched off the couch. He couldn’t arch far though cause Hoseok was pressing down into him.

“Oh my god! Hyung, again.” And Hoseok obliged. All the air was knocked from Changkyun’s lungs as he gasped for air. “Again.” He kept murmuring to himself. 

Changkyun could feel Hoseok’s own dick rubbing against his hip and he reached down to touch it. Hoseok hissed and grinded down into Changkyun’s hand.

Changkyun knew now why all his past heats took so long to break. Why he was left feeling empty after orgasm after orgasm. Why he always felt like he was never getting enough, never being filled enough.

He needed a dick inside him. And an alpha’s dick was probably the best to try for.

“Fuck me, Hoseok.” He moaned when Hoseok’s fingers kept pumping in and out of him. Everything just felt so good and his cheeks got really hot.

“Wh-what?” Hoseok sounded confused and his fingers halted moving. Changkyun whined. 

“Fuck me, _please_.” 

Changkyun, at this point in the haze, would do anything to get Hoseok inside him. It just felt so big in his hand and there was obviously a knot there too. Changkyun squeezed Hoseok’s cock a bit and the older sighed.

“Okay. Okay baby, I’ll fuck you.” 

Changkyun’s own cock was as hard as he’d ever gotten and it was starting to throb and hurt. “Oh God this hurts.” Changkyun’s other hand moved down to fist his erection. 

Hoseok stood up quickly and Changkyun whined again. “Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” And Changkyun knew the older was good on keeping his word especially on something important like this.

Hoseok got out of his pants before Changkyun even noticed the older jacking himself off a bit. And yep, there was definitely a knot there. Changkyun swallowed the nerves but they were coming back too fast.

“Wow.” Changkyun said, totally exasperated. He hadn’t really looked at Hoseok last time they were naked together and the thought of it going inside him made him gulp.

“Ever have knot before?” Hoseok asked as he laid back over Changkyun and made sure his legs were bent, sitting in between them on the couch.

“No. Never had a dick in me before.” Changkyun really hoped that wouldn’t make Hoseok back out of doing this with him.

“Oh.” Was all he said as he got comfortable, holding and lining his cock up with Changkyun’s pre-lubed hole. “I don’t think this is gonna be too comfy for you.”

“I don’t care. Just, please, put it in. “ Changkyun just wanted the heat to die down before he probably caught on literal fire right there in the living room.

The slide in was slow and painful. Changkyun tried not to wince but he did anyways and closed his eyes. Hoseok just kept pushing himself in until his hips hit the back of Changkyun’s thighs.

They both didn’t move for a moment or two. Hoseok was definitely bigger than any toy Changkyun could ever buy. The small knot right under the head stretched him in a weird way.

Hoseok had to use every fiber in his body to not just fuck Changkyun senseless.

Changkyun told him to move and Hoseok slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Changkyun had to put his hands over his mouth to not just scream and wake everyone else up.

“You okay, baby?” Hoseok asked, voice gravelly and eyes glowing a beautiful bright gold color. Changkyun was too breathless to speak so he just nodded and Hoseok pulled out again. And pushed back in.

Changkyun moved his hand, the one still on his own dick, and it was almost too much. He moaned, muffled behind his hand, and stroked himself in time to the small thrusts.

Hoseok’s resolve seemed to break and he picked up the pace a bit and Changkyun couldn’t keep up. His hand fell off his crotch and he reached up for Hoseok.

The older leaned over a bit so Changkyun could touch him. This in turn pushed Changkyun’s legs up so his knees were almost touching his chest. This put his dick at a new angle as well.

Hoseok’s dick hit the same spot from earlier and Changkyun opened his mouth to scream, hands no longer there to muffle it. So Hoseok quickly kissed him to shut him up.

This all proved too much and Changkyun felt bad that he wasn’t going to last long. He had to warn the older but he couldn’t in time when Hoseok jacked him at a blinding speed and fucked him like he was just as desperate.

Changkyun was coming out of nowhere and his vision went black again. This time though his whole body seized up and he sobbed as Hoseok shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Hoseok just kept going though it was getting harder between his knot swelling up and Changkyun clamping down around him in incredible heat.

Changkyun knew what was happening, he’d done his research, when he felt himself get fuller. The new stretch burned and he pushed his head into Hoseok’s neck again and bit down, like Hoseok had done.

Hoseok came with a stutter of his hips and pushed all the way in because his knot was at full girth and he couldn’t pull out even if he wanted to. He didn’t want to.

Changkyun stopped biting Hoseok and licked at the indent left by his teeth. He hadn’t bitten him as hard but it would still be noticeable to anyone getting close enough to see it.

“How long til it goes away?” Changkyun’s voice was hoarse and even lower than normal. Hoseok had been in love with his sleepy voice since he first introduced himself to the group.

“I don’t know. As long as we don’t move a lot it should be quick.” 

Changkyun sighed and hugged Hoseok tighter to him. He felt so many things at once that he couldn’t sort through any of them. Everything hit him at once and he was breathless again.

It ended up taking only six more minutes for Hoseok’s knot to shrink enough for him to pull out. Though when he did, slowly, Changkyun felt so empty.

Hoseok quietly set about cleaning them up with towel he had laid Changkyun on. There was no way to hide the evidence of what had happened but Hoseok tried. He buried the towel and the sweat pants they both had been wearing in the hamper of dirty clothes.

Changkyun lifted his hips for Hoseok to slip on a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else. Hoseok himself put on a pair of pajama pants, again not his, and laid down next to the younger.

He knew the others might smell the sex in the morning but for now he was content. Changkyun would let Hoseok worry about dealing with the other members. He was too tired to care.

“I love you, Hoseok.” 

And then he was asleep. But Hoseok stayed up for a little longer because he was taken off guard by the sudden confession. He wasn’t sure if Changkyun meant it or if it was the high talking for him. 

Either way he’d be with him in the morning.

 

“What the fuck?” Hyungwon said when they were all awake and shuffled into the kitchen for breakfast. There was a weird scent in the air, Hyungwon could barely smell it, but something was off. 

The sound of Hyungwon entering the living room had woken up Hoseok. Changkyun was still out cold, arm thrown over Hoseok’s waist. His hands had a death grip on Hoseok’s pants even in his sleep.

“Good morning.” Hoseok said and rubbed his eyes, feeling like sandpaper behind his eyelids. 

“What did you do?” Hyungwon accused, obviously referring to Changkyun and himself being half nude and cuddling on the couch. Hoseok just half-shrugged trying not to wake the younger.

“He wasn’t feeling well so we just cuddled.” It wasn’t a lie though Hoseok was sure Changkyun felt pretty good after they were done. Hoseok didn’t even blush.

“Oh. Is he okay?” Hyungwon had done a complete turn around from being accusing to being concerned. He moved to come near them but Hoseok stopped him by putting a hand up.

“Don’t wake him. I will, go eat.” And at the thought of food Hyungwon padded off though he still looked a little suspicious. 

Hoseok ran a hand through Changkyun’s hair and pushed his bangs back. “Time to get up.” He whispered while stroking Changkyun’s head.

“Don’t wanna.” Changkyun murmured and only curled around Hoseok tighter.

“Get up to eat and then I’ll call manager hyung. Okay?” Hoseok, being older felt like it should be him to tell the manager about Changkyun’s condition. The younger definitely couldn’t go out today or maybe even tomorrow.

Changkyun just grumbled but complied in trying to stand. He wavered and Hoseok caught him by the waist. “Take it slow. They’ll just think you’re getting sick.”

Changkyun nodded and moved towards the kitchen at a really slow pace. But his back hurt from last night and heat rose to his cheeks. If he was red in the face then the sick excuse would be more validated.

Everyone was already eating when they finally made it to the table. Hoseok sat down first and Changkyun sat next to him. Hoseok got Changkyun’s food for him because his hands were a little shaky.

“How are you feeling?” Kihyun asked between eating. “Hyungwon said you didn’t feel good last night. Are you sick?” 

“Maybe.” Changkyun said, albeit quietly, and started eating. He was starting to sweat a little so it just added even more validation that he was sick. This excuse could work perfectly.

“Rest a bit today, okay?” Kihyun would make him agree either way so Changkyun just nodded. 

Hoseok kept a hand on Changkyun’s thigh and squeezed it every so often to let the youngest know he was still there. Changkyun had seemed so terrified the other night at the thought of Hoseok leaving him.

 

After breakfast Changkyun was pulled into one of the bedrooms with Hoseok.

The older had his phone out and getting ready to call their management team. He put the phone on speaker and sat on his bed with Changkyun. It rang and rang until they finally picked up.

“Hoseok? Is something wrong?” The manager asked because the members never call unless they need something from him.

Hoseok thought it was better to rip the bandaid off as quick a possible.

“Changkyun’s in heat.”

Then it was silent on both ends of the phone. Changkyun looked horrified and Hoseok took his hand to calm him down. 

“What?”

“He went into heat last night, hyung. He can’t go out today.” 

Changkyun was so glad he couldn’t see the look on their manager’s face. He was also glad that Hoseok was older and mature enough to do this for him. 

“How did you find out?” 

“He told me. I helped him.” 

Changkyun got even more freaked out because the managers definitely didn’t need to know they were intimate or that Hoseok had helped him in any way.

“We’ll talk about this later, Hoseok.” The manager didn’t sound mad but he didn’t sound too pleased either. “Tell Changkyun he can have the next few days off.”

“Can I stay with him?” Hoseok asked. No way was he leaving the younger alone for even a second. 

“No. You’re schedule is packed.”

Changkyun took the phone and turned it off speaker to talk to the manager.

“Please, hyung. I really need him to stay with me. Please~” He pulled out the aegyo voice he only uses when he wants someone to buy him something. He knows it’s the staffs one weakness.

“Thank you! Thank you! Yes, I’ll tell him. Thank you.” And the manager was the one to hang up.

“Tell me what?” Hoseok looked on amused and took his phone back. 

“That you might get in trouble for ‘helping me’.” Changkyun sighed. This isn’t what he wanted out of this. He didn’t want the other to get in any sort of trouble and he felt nothing but guilt.

“It was worth it though.”

Hoseok pulled Changkyun to lay next to him, hand rubbing up and down Changkyun’s back. Hyunwoo and Jooheon came in to get some stuff out of one of the dressers.

“We’re staying home today.” Hoseok explained and pushed Changkyun’s head into his neck. He knew the younger would probably be red in the face and he didn’t want him to feel embarrassed. 

“Why do you get to stay?” Jooheon asked, raising his eyebrows and sniffing the air discreetly. All he could possibly smell was Hoseok. He had coated Changkyun in his scent last night.

“Cause someone should stay with him and he asked me to.” Hoseok shrugged and closed his eyes. 

Jooheon seemed to let it go when Hyunwoo shooed him from the room to ‘let Changkyun rest a bit’. And pretty soon the front door was closing as everyone left for their daily schedule.

“Thank you.” Changkyun mumbled and threw a leg over Hoseok’s.

Changkyun wanted to ask something but he didn’t know how or if it was the right time. It had been a fleeting thought at first but now it’s something he really needs and should know.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?”

Changkyun swallowed to try not to stutter too much when asking his question.

“Are we- I mean, do you want...” He could only sigh because his train of thought was a mess because the heat was still there under his skin even if it wasn’t bad right now.

“Are we...what?” Hoseok held Changkyun a little tighter. He might have been nervous too.

“Are we together?” Changkyun said it quietly in his nerves. He regretted asking as soon as he did it. He probably messed this all up. He probably put pressure on Hoseok. He probably screwed everything up again.

“Do you wanna be?”

Changkyun looked up at Hoseok and was surprised to see him smiling down at him. He looked genuinely happy, eyes glimmering with something Changkyun didn’t recognize.

But he didn’t hesitate to say, “Yes. So much, ‘Seok.”

He was relieved when Hoseok rolled to be one top of him, pining his arms above his head. Hoseok was still smiling and his eyes held a softness Changkyun wasn’t used to.

“Then I guess we are together.”

Changkyun was just so happy that he wiggled around underneath Hoseok. The older just laughed and reached down to tickle Changkyun right under his arms.

Changkyun just laughed and laughed until his throat felt sore and his eyes were watering. 

“I’m so happy!” He loudly announced because no one but Hoseok would hear him anyways. “Like, the happiest ever.”

“Me too.” Hoseok had started moving his hands down towards Changkyun’s ass. When his hands got close enough, Hoseok groped him. Hard.

Changkyun’s laughs turned to a moan as he quickly realized Hoseok was pulling the heat back to the surface. Maybe he was doing it intentionally. 

Either way they both knew it would be a long day.

 

Changkyun stood stock still when Minhyuk walked in on him changing. Hoseok had gone out to help the other bring in some food they picked up on their way home. 

Changkyun had taken a shower and put on his own clean clothes. He now realizes what a huge mistake that was because he could no longer smell Hoseok anywhere on him.

Minhyuk probably smelled him too if his eyes narrowing were any indication. Changkyun briefly wondered if Hyunwoo, another alpha, could smell him too. Wondered if the entire fucking building didn’t smell like him by now.

“Omega.” Minhyuk growled under his breath. He was blocking the door from the youngest.

Changkyun knew he weighed more than Minhyuk so he could maybe push the older out of the way. But Minhyuk had alpha strength, now being fueled by lust, and he probably wasn’t as civil as Hoseok had been.

Minhyuk quickly started advancing on him and Changkyun backed up until he couldn’t anymore. He ended up having to crawl into the corner of Jooheon’s bed, it being the easiest to get to.

Changkyun debated yelling for someone, anyone, to help him. Minhyuk was looking at him like he was a piece of meat and Changkyun was honestly terrified for the first time in a while.

“Min hyung,” Changkyun brought his knees to his chest and held his arms out in front of him when Minhyuk just kept getting closer. “ _Please_.” 

Suddenly there was a hand on his ankle and Changkyun actually screamed. It was loud and it echoed and surely even people down the street could hear it.

This seemed to quickly snap Minhyuk out of his daze as he rapidly blinked.

The door was swung open and Changkyun immediately was assaulted by the strong smell of anger and Hoseok. He couldn’t see the older, from his position on the bottom bunk, but he heard the low growl and shivered.

“What are you doing?” Hoseok asked as he grabbed Minhyuk by the arm.

“I-I wasn’t-”

But Hoseok cut him off with a smack to the face. Changkyun could clearly hear when his hand hit Minhyuk’s cheek, the other stumbling back a bit.

“Leave.” Hoseok’s voice was low and oddly timbered. Changkyun was slightly turned on but more scared than anything right now. The other had come in to see what the problem was.

“He’s an omega and you didn’t tell us?!” Minhyuk yelled, getting angry again at Hoseok. “You knew this whole time?” Minhyuk pushed Hoseok in the shoulder.

The noise Hoseok made was something Changkyun never wanted to hear again in his life or the next or the one after that. It even sounded threatening to Changkyun, who had started to shake a bit.

“No!” Hoseok pushed Minhyuk back again and Hyunwoo stepped forward in case it got more physical. “I only knew because he went into heat last night.” 

Then the dorm got eerily quiet. Changkyun could hear someone gasp and then groan. Whoever it was probably got a whiff of the obvious heat pheromones in the room. 

Suddenly someone was climbing into the bed and Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see whoever it was because he was so embarrassed.

He had started crying as someone put their arm around his shoulder. 

“Our poor baby.” It was Jooheon’s voice next to him. Changkyun briefly cracked an eye open to see it was Jooheon hugging him. Jooheon didn’t give off any threatening vibes, so Changkyun hugged him back.

Jooheon was a beta so his smell was completely different then the others. His smell was more like the wilderness or something akin to it. It was comforting at least.

“You both need to cool off. Let’s go.” Hyunwoo hardly ever had to use his leader voice but the situation had called for it. The tension was so thick you could probably cut through it.

Then the room was quiet again and empty. Everyone, except Jooheon and Changkyun, had left. Jooheon was the first to speak.

“So, an omega huh?” Jooheon asked and gulped, obviously trying not to sniff Changkyun too much. Jooheon might be a harmless beta but he still was effected by the smell of Changkyun in heat.

“Yeah.”

Changkyun was still shaking because now everyone knew and he hadn’t wanted that at all. And his worse fear had come to light. That it would cause people to fight and Changkyun didn’t want to be the cause.

So he just let Jooheon hold him while he cried and cried about how he messed up the group or how scared he was of Minhyuk just now. Jooheon took it all in stride and changkyun was glad Jooheon was his best friend.

 

Hoseok came back into the room an hour later to find Changkyun fast asleep next to Jooheon. Jooheon was on his laptop fiddling around and didn’t have the heart to move the maknae.

“Hi hyung. You okay?” Jooheon asked when Hoseok joined them on the bed. He lay down next to Changkyun and put an arm over him. He subtly started rubbing his scent all over Changkyun again just in case.

“I am now. Uh, Jooheon?”

“Yes hyung?”

“Can I have a moment with Changkyun?”

Jooheon got the hint and shut down and closed his computer. He gently removed Changkyun arm where it was wrapped around his stomach and slid to the foot of the bed.

“Oh, Jooheon.”

“Yes hyung?” 

“Thank you of taking care of him.” Hoseok closed his eyes and moved to spoon Changkyun from the front. The bed moved as Jooheon stood up and stretched.

“Welcome.”

And then the second youngest was gone again. Hoseok sighed and looked down at the tear streaks on Changkyun’s face. He looked peaceful and Hoseok pushed the smaller’s bangs out of his face to kiss his forehead.

This woke Changkyun up and he instantly hugged Hoseok as hard as he could.

“You okay?” Changkyun asked and looked him over for any sign of physical injury. He didn’t know what happened after everyone left and Changkyun was worried.

Hoseok smiled and nodded. “I am but,” He paused and took in the look of concern on Changkyun’s face and the pout on his lips. _Cute_. “But I gave Minhyuk a black eye.”

Changkyun gasped. They were idols and their faces were the money makers for the group. If Minhyuk couldn’t perform or go out to schedules with a black eye, then what happens to the group?

Changkyun had started to breath heavier as fear slowly crept back in. Fear that Hoseok would get in big trouble. Or even worse that Starship would kick Hoseok out of the group. What was Changkyun suppose to do without him?

He started to panic and Hoseok quickly moved them both to a sitting position.

“Baby, calm down. It’s not that bad.”

Bit Changkyun just shook his head. This was all his fault for missing his scheduled doses of suppressants. It was going to be all his fault for Minhyuk getting hurt and Hoseok loosing his dream of being an idol.

“Baby.” Hoseok pulled Changkyun into a hug again and Changkyun started sobbing. Hoseok didn’t mean to upset Changkyun and he needed to know what he did wrong.

“Talk to me, right now.” He used his alpha voice because he knew Changkyun couldn’t ignore it.

“I’m scared.” Changkyun admitted and inhaled more of Hoseok’s delicious scent.

“Why? Minhyuk won’t bother you again.” _Hoseok had made sure of that._

“N-not Minhyuk,” Changkyun swallowed all the saliva pooling his mouth from being so close to Hoseok. “You’ll get in trouble and have to leave and I can’t be alone again and I-I love you and I’m scared.”

Changkyun’s chest was starting to hurt from how much he was struggling to breath through his panic attack. It didn’t help when, with very breath he took, he just got more and more hot.

“Shh, I won’t have to leave.” Hoseok knew the company would at most put him on hiatus with some excuse of an illness or something. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve had to. 

“You don’t know that!” Changkyun voice was loud in the quiet of the dorm and he panicked even more. “You can’t promise me! I can’t lose you, I can’t-”

“You’re not going to.” Hoseok petted his fingers through Changkyun’s hair slowly. “I’m the face of this group do you really think they’d get rid of me?” Hoseok chuckled, though it sounded forced.

Changkyun had to laugh a little at that too. But Hoseok was right again. They couldn’t get rid of the member that drew in the most fan support. It’d be condemning the group to failure and Starship can’t afford that to happen.

Changkyun took a nice deep breath and relaxed against Hoseok’s chest. 

“Okay, okay. Is Minhyuk going to be okay?” More importantly though was the fact that Changkyun wouldn’t be able to stand it if Minhyuk was mad at him or anything.

“I’m sure he is. Speaking of,” Hoseok pulled away to stand and made sure not to let go of the small hand in his. “Dinner is ready.”

Changkyun hid behind Hoseok when they joined everyone in the living room to eat. Even from the hallway Changkyun could see the bruise starting to form on Minhyuk’s face. He winced.

He kept himself tucked into Hoseok even when they sat down near the couch. He kept his head down and his arm tightly entwined with Hoseok’s. A small, new spike of anxiety kicked up when Minhyuk looked at him.

“Apologize.” Kihyun said as he portioned out food for everyone. “Right now Minhyuk.” The pink haired male glared at the man in question, who sheepishly looked up.

“I’m so sorry Changkyun.”

Changkyun had started digging his nails a little into Hoseok’s forearm but the elder didn’t seem to mind. He could see the sincerity and the regret in Minhyuk’s eyes.

“It’s okay. J-just don’t do it again please.”

“Trust me I won’t.” Minhyuk gave Changkyun a soft smile, which he kindly returned.

“Especially, since you have a body guard now.” Hyungwon said and the table erupted in laughter. Even Hoseok and Changkyun laughed. And the mood in the dorm was a lot better than before.

 

Changkyun stopped taking his suppressants with the company’s permission. Everyone already knew he was an omega so why work so hard to hide it anymore?

Hoseok still stuck to him like glue though because the company was full of alphas and Changkyun could barely defend himself at all.

The fans, who found out at a fan meet, seemed to take it well too. They even seemed to like Changkyun more because of it. Even going so far as to tell him they were proud he could finally be himself.

It was relieving to say the least. Changkyun was comfortable again and with Hoseok on him at all time now, he was always looked after. It was different but good.

Minhyuk’s bruise healed and it was like it never happened. Hoseok and Minhyuk were back on good terms and it just made everyone else happier. 

“I love you, Hoseok.” Changkyun whispered backstage at a concert. He was nervous to perform in front of so many people.

“You too.” 

The taller bent down to kiss the top of Changkyun’s head and Kihyun made a gagging nose from beside them.

“You’re so gross, hyung.” Kihyun joked, a big smile on his face the whole time.

Hoseok just laughed and held Changkyun tighter. His fingers fiddled with the choker Changkyun had been wearing a lot lately.

Hoseok had gotten a hold of it and the stylists didn’t mind that Hoseok had marked it with his scent. So now the stylists agreed to ‘coincidentally’ make sure Changkyun wore it during performances.

Changkyun knew because one of the junior stylists confided the information to him. But something about always smelling like Hoseok made Changkyun relax a little.

It was intoxicating and Changkyun turned his head to sniff at Hoseok’s chest. His scent was masked by cologne but definitely still noticeable. It pleased Changkyun that he could smell himself mixed in it too.

“Get a room you two.” Hyunwoo said, all eye-smiles and giggles. Hyungwon was hanging off his shoulders and trying not to fall asleep. Hyunwoo looked at the younger fondly and it made Hoseok smile a bit.

“Oh, we plan to tonight.” 

Changkyun hit Hoseok in the arm and refused to pull his face out from his chest until they were called to go on. 

The performance went as well as it could and Changkyun could not wait to get home and cuddle with Hoseok. _Cuddle_ being subjective because Hoseok was a horn dog now. Changkyun quietly accepted and loved Hoseok more for that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> i read and re-read but if i missed any errors i apologize. there aren't nearly enough wolf/abo fics for monsta x and wonho just screams alpha to me. also for anyone confused on who is what here ya go:
> 
> wonho, shownu, minhyuk - alphas  
> hyungwon, jooheon, kihyun - betas  
> i.m - omega


End file.
